In general, body exudates of urine, fecal, and similar materials should be received and contained by the absorbent article. However, leakage problems are common, especially leakage of fecal material. Furthermore, even if exudates do not leak, they can have an adverse impact on the skin of a user of an absorbent article because of contact between exudates and the buttocks and other areas of the body within the absorbent article.
Currently, absorbent articles find wide spread use in infant and adult incontinence care, and have generally replaced reusable or washable cloth absorbent articles. A typical absorbent article is a threelayered composite structure comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, an absorbent assembly between the topsheet and the backsheet, and a fastener for securing the article to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,459 to Lavon et al discloses an absorbent article having an inflatable spacer 210 which inflates when contacted by water to create a void space for exudates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,672 to Bruemmer et al discloses an absorbent article having a cleft block 26 and a pledget 20. A superabsorbent material can surround the hole or aperture. The superabsorbent material can increase the size of the hole when liquid swells the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,065 to Yamada discloses a sanitary napkin having a recess in an absorbent element 11. The recess is formed of water-permeable paper 16 such as synthetic fiber paper.